Stuck in a mall
by lily4
Summary: What happens when Sakura, Syaoran, Madison and Meiling are lock in a shopping mall? Read to find out! S+S
1. Stuck in a closed mall

Hi everybody!  
  
A new series!   
  
Special hello to: mee-na!!!  
  
And Valerie: Good luck with him! Good luck to pass this winter break without him! And don't worry  
You two will just be perfect together! (nobody knows him here so don't kill me!)  
  
On with my new thing!  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
4 people were reunited in the Tomoeda park. It was:  
  
-Sakura  
-Syaoran  
-Meiling  
-Tomoyo  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Meiling  
  
"To the mall! To the mall! To the mall!" Tomoyo said happily  
  
"okay" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, which cause them to blush  
  
They all go to the mall but none of them saw the sign who said 'will be closed for reparations,  
do not enter!'  
  
"There's nobody in here" Sakura said worriedly  
  
"Ah, C'mon! Just a big chance for us!" Tomoyo said and then dragged them all in a clothes store  
  
They heard a faint noise coming from a distance.  
"I'll go see what was that" said Syaoran  
  
"I'll come with you" said Meiling  
  
"Me too" Sakura said  
  
"Me too" Tomoyo said  
  
They arrived at the door, only to see that it was lock.  
  
"oh no!" Meiling start crying  
  
"We just have to wait here the time that it would be closed." Said a not afraid Syaoran  
  
"WHAT??????" replied the 3 girls  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
ok it was a boring prologue but the story will be so funny!  
  
stay tune!  
  
lily 


	2. The adventure continues...

  
Hi!  
You know, it's not so funny the first parts but believe me, the next part   
will be fun! I just need to explain some stuff before the story starts so it's  
kind of a prologue again.  
  
Special hello to: The webmistress of ccsakura.free.fr  
  
Hope you'll enjoy your X-mas present Valerie!!! You worth more than I could  
ever give you so you'll see what I mean later.  
  
On with the fic.Did I say they were 14 in that too?  
****************************************************************************  
  
"You're kidding right?"asked Tomoyo  
  
"Nope. We do not have anything else to do than wait here." Li replied  
  
"But how do we'll eat? Where do we'll sleep?" Sakura asked confused  
  
"I think there is a supermarket and an appliance store so we can cook."Li  
said  
  
"There's restaurants too! And fast food!" Meiling exclaims  
  
"Meiling! We'll have to do it ourself because there is no cook. We're alone  
in here, remember?" Madison asked  
  
"Oh yeah right" Meiling said.  
  
"Let's do a mall tour, ok? We'll see what stores are there and what we can do  
to sleep and wash our clothes and all the stuff we need. I think we do not   
have another choice." Sakura said  
  
"You're right. All we can do is wait but if we have to stay here for awhile,  
we better look at what we have first." Li added  
  
"Okay" said madison and Meiling  
  
They walked and noted on a piece of paper (that they found in a store)  
all the stores in the mall.  
  
"Okay so let's see what place we can go to have something to eat. We can go  
to the Wal-mart,(A.N. I do not do publicity it is just easier for me to write  
that and easier for you to understand what I mean)the McDonald, the Italian  
restaurant..."  
  
"Li! I hate pasta!" Meiling said  
  
"Do you think we're on vacation Meiling?!?" Li said annoyed  
  
"No but I will not eat pasta. It's a fact, I would never eat pasta!" Meiling  
replied  
  
"Whatever... We also have the supermarket and to heat our food we have the  
appliances store."Li finished  
  
"The only problem is that the supermarket is in the east wing of the mall,  
and the appliances store is in the West wing." Tomoyo said  
  
"We'll have to work with it." Li said coldly  
  
"Where do we'll sleep?" Sakura asked  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can do beds with the sleeping bags we saw in the  
sports store? Or you girls can sleep in the beds at the furniture store and  
I'll sleep on a bench." Li said  
  
"Don't be stupid Li! We'll find something else, you cannot sleep on a bench,  
we do not even know how much time we'll spend in here so... you just cannot!"  
Sakura said  
  
"Where? I donot see anywhere else where I could..." Li couldn't finish his  
sentence because he was cut by the sound of Meiling's stomach.  
  
"I think we could eat and talk about those stuff later, ok?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"That's fine with me." Meiling said  
  
"Me too."Sakura said  
  
"Okay" Syaoran said  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
As I said in the beggining the next part will be funny. Which story do you   
think you'll like better? (in the next parts because my stories don't have   
much things in them: it's just the beggining!)  
  
Tell me! I'm the type of author who like to have comments and who reply to  
the person: even if it's a flame!!!  
  
E-mail: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
Bye bye for now!  
lily 


	3. What would it be now?

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
How are ya?  
  
You want a funny part, ne? Here you are!  
  
My special hello is to: Setsuna Meiou!  
  
And Valerie: I do not know what to say about you except good luck with all  
ya want: like %, $, love, friends, and everything else I forget to mention.  
  
On with the fic!!! but REVIEW!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They were in the McDonalds kitchen, trying to cook some food.   
  
"What do you want? We could separate the job, it would be faster." said   
Sakura  
  
"Great idea!"Madison said "What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll do the fries!" Sakura said happily  
  
"I'll do the hamburgers, then." Li said  
  
"I'll put what you want in your hamburgers!" Meiling said  
  
"What can I do?" Madison asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe the beverages?" Sakura said  
  
"Okay!" Madison said.  
  
They quickly went to work because everybody was very hungry. But then,french  
fries flew in the air and land... on Li's head!  
  
"What happened?" Li asked  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"You want war? You'll have it!" Li replied laughing  
  
He threw buns like missiles toward Sakura. Unfortunately, she didn't see them  
soon enough to dodge them.  
  
"Ouch! It really is war!" Sakura added giggling  
  
Soon, Meiling joined them in the fight, throwing tomatoes and spoons of  
mustard, relish and all she could find to attack them. Sakura was still  
throwing her french fries but she threw salt on each of them too!  
  
"Not fair!" Li said "I only have buns!"  
  
But then, he found that throwing meat ball was better.  
  
"Hehehe, the meat's revenge!" Li said  
  
"It's not funny!" said Meiling, covered by meat ball juice.  
  
Someone, who was forgotten by the moment, still has some trick in her sleeves.  
  
"Do I miss ya?" Tomoyo asked, spilling a big container of coke on Li.  
  
Sakura laughed like crazy at this moment!  
  
Then, it was the big food fight. (A.N.When I say big, I meen REALLY big!)  
Everybody was enjoying the moment, even Meiling! They were all so dirty,  
and so smelly, it was horrible but they didn't care because it was so fun!  
  
About half-an-hour later, they realized the mess they did.  
  
"Oh my! We'll have to clean all that by ourselves!" Sakura said  
  
"We could let it the way it is..." said Meiling  
  
"No way! You really want to have plenty of insects in there? Not me! We're  
lock up if you don't remember, and I don't want to know that I'm sleeping  
beside a store full of dirty insects!" Tomoyo said  
  
"She's right we can't let that the way it is."Li said  
  
They clean up all the mess they did earlier. I took about 1 hour, but they   
finally got it done.  
  
"Oh! I'm tired! I need to rest..." Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, me too." Tomoyo and Meiling said yawning  
  
"Ok let's get some rest. We'll see what we can do tomorrow." said Li  
  
"Girls, the furniture store is just there, the first door at your right after  
passing the corner. I'll go get sleeping bags and some stuff I need and I'll  
sleep in the 'living room' of the furniture store. If something happens  
during the night I'll be there, ok?" Li said.  
  
"It's ok Li. But we'll go to a clothes store before because we all need   
pajamas and then we'll go change in the bathrooms." Sakura said  
  
"Fine with me." Li said "Meet me here in an hour, ok?"  
  
The 3 girls nodded.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Fun?  
Could have been funnier?  
  
Tell me! It's the same address as always: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
Good bye!  
lily 


	4. A short adventure...

Ohayo!  
  
blah blah blah I do not own CCS just some people in my other fic like  
Stacey, Shayne and the teachers. Can you believe my teachers are almost   
exactly like the teachers in my fic? It's pathetic!  
  
Special hello to: Sakura 1985 (again!)  
  
I just wrote 2 fics so I do not have anyone to thank and I'll not talk to you  
about how is Valerie you already know what I think. On with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(The next morning)  
  
-yawn- "Morning Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said  
  
"Morning Sakura-chan" Tomoyo replied  
  
" Meiling is still asleep so let's get out of here to talk"she added  
  
"okay!" Sakura replied  
  
They went to the food court, after going change themself into fresh clothes   
they found in the mall, and talked of how great it will be to spend an  
unknowed time in a desert mall. About an hour later, Syaoran joined them.  
  
"Hey! how are ya girls?" he asked  
  
"Great!" Sakura said and she couldn't contained her laughter anymore so she  
did what anyone at her place would have done: laugh!  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked cluelessly  
  
"You!" she blurted out "Your hair is messy, (A.N. more than what we're used  
to see: it looks like a... it's undescribable, just try to imagine it the  
worst you can and that's it!) your eyes are only half opened and... and   
you're still in your boxers..." she said the last part so low that she   
thought he wouldn't have undertsood her but he did hear her because he blush  
a deep deep red... and ran away.  
  
"You're cuter this way!" she yells without thinking  
  
'What have I done? Why did I say that' she thought turning beet red 'I hope  
he didn't hear me...'  
  
"What had you say?!?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"No nothing, I didn't say anything. Me? No not me! I didn't even open my   
mouth do I? No! I didn't say anything, okay?" Sakura said  
  
"Well okay" Tomoyo said giggling which cause Sakura to blush a deeper shade  
of red, if that was possible.  
  
Soon, all of them were reunited in the food court and had already take a good  
breakfast so they talked about what they could do to pass the time.  
  
"I know!" Meiling said " Lets play hide-and-seek in the supermarket!"  
  
"Yes! That will be fun!" Sakura said  
  
"Cool! Great idea Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo added  
  
"Let's go then!" Meiling said  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think? I would have like to do a longer chapter but since I need  
sleep me too, I'll have to stop now. I promise you to do a longer part one  
day. You know, to write 10 fanfic in one day, one school day to be exact,  
is somehow tough so ciao minna-san!  
  
lily  
cherrylily2000@yahoo.com 


	5. What are they doing now?

Hi everybody!  
  
Yep it's me! I just want to say thank you to all my readers! And special   
thanks to my reviewers!  
-Sakura1985  
-KellyBug  
-Sakura_Syaoran  
-Nako-chan  
  
And my special hello is for: Sakura !!!  
  
I do not own CCS. I own nothing in that fic. I just want to write something  
funny but some people told me what I already knew: I could had make it  
funnier. Inspiration is not always where you want and that's why and...  
  
Oh you don't want to know about my problems, don't you? I don't think so...  
so on with the fic!   
  
And Valerie, I just want you to know that what I gave you today, you worth  
it and so much more than I could ever give you!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Everybody is ready? I start counting!" Tomoyo said  
  
It was supposed to be Meiling because she lost the little game they played to  
determined which one will count but she didn't want to and was about to do a  
big protestation when Tomoyo offered herself. (A.N. Amazing the way nobody  
wants to count first in that game, hey?)  
  
"O.k. here I go... 1....2....3....4...." she started  
  
"Let's go girls!" Li said with happiness in his voice  
  
Sakura started running in the alleys, looking for the perfect spot. She saw  
one behind the breads, but she decided to save it for later. She continued  
and seek for another place. She soon found one behind the fish stand.  
  
Meanwhile, Li found that the freezer was a good spot. The only thing he hoped  
was that Tomoyo would find one of them quickly.  
  
Meiling didn't know where she could go. She hid herself under a cash  
register.   
  
"....45....46....47....48....49....50! Here I come so beware!" she said.  
  
She seek throughout the supermarket, but the first person she saw was Meiling  
that was hidded under a cash register.  
  
"I found you Meiling!" she said, looking where Meiling was.  
  
"okay, I'll count! That would be fun!" Meiling replied  
  
(A.N. In their version of it, you only have to find one person and that  
person count. The other people just pop out of their 'secret place' when the  
person who count yells something like 'I saw you ___' because after this  
person does that, she and the founded person close their eyes to let them  
out. This way, they can play longer!)  
  
Li smash the door of the freezer open and walked to them like a robot.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I...I....I...am...freezing!...I...now...know.what.a.snowman feels..."he said  
  
Sakura meet them at the cash register and Meiling started to count.  
Tomoyo hid herself in a little trap for the paper bags and Sakura ran to the  
right while Li ran to the left.   
  
'Hoe!!! I don't know where to go and my time is almost up! What do I do?'   
Sakura thought ' I know! The bread alley! It's a good thing I saved it for  
later last time!'  
  
With that, she ran towards the bread alley. She sneek in it.(A.N. she had to  
because it is just for breads usually so it is not very very tall...)  
  
'Oh no! I'll be stuck if I don't move a little bit.' she thought and without  
looking at where she went, she turned a little bit to her right and hit  
something warm. She was afraid of what it could be so she turned her head  
very fast to see what it was. ...but when she turned her head, accidentally  
a pair of lips brushed hers. Her eyes went wide and she blush a deep crimson  
when she saw with who that had happened: Syaoran!  
  
"ehhh... sorry" was all she managed to say.  
  
"It's ok." he said blushing as well. "Sakura, I have something to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?" she said cluelessly  
  
"When you said I was cute in my boxers, did you really mean it?"  
  
"....ehhh...yes..." she answered, laughing nervously. 'oh no! he heard me!'  
  
"Thank you very much." he said  
  
"You're welcome" she replied blushing the deepest shade of red you ever seen.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you me too."  
  
"okay go on!" she said. She was now very very VERY nervous!  
  
"Sakura, I... I... I..." He was interrupted by Meiling.  
  
"I found you Li!" Meiling said. She hadn't even saw that Sakura was there.  
  
'BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA' Li's mind keep telling to him.  
  
They all went to the cash register, which was become their meeting point.  
Li started to count and the game went by...  
  
At 12:00 pm, they decided to stop and to go eating. They just picked crackers  
and cheese because they weren't very hungry.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.'What was he going to tell me! What was  
he going to tell me!' was the thought Sakura had all this time.  
  
"I don't know maybe a sport?" Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah, sound interesting. Which one?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What about volley-ball? There is all we need for it in the sports store." Li  
said.  
  
"Cool! What are we waiting for then? The first one to the sports store have  
to order a dare at the others!" Sakura said and started running.   
  
Everybody started running towards the sports store but Li arrived first.  
  
"Hehehe! You'll have to wear ski outfits to play volley-ball!" he said with  
a grin.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Three girls replied.  
  
At 1:00 pm, everybody was playing volley-ball and having fun... even if three  
of them were wearing ski suits!  
  
At 3:00 pm, they had cleaned all the volley-ball things, and everyone of them  
wanted to shower. Hopefully, there was a gym in the mall and the gym was  
equipped with showers.  
  
The girls went in the girl's showers, and Li in the guy's.   
  
"Watch out Li! You cannot enter here because we are two to watch out for you  
when the other take a shower but you're alone... and... we have twisted minds  
you know..."Tomoyo said loudly for Syaoran to understand.  
  
"You wouldn't!" he replied  
  
"Do you REALLY want to see if we wouldn't?" she asked when the two others  
were giggling  
  
"No, that will be fine." he said and the girls hear a shower started.  
  
"He isn't afraid, hey? I know how we could freak him..." Meiling said  
  
"How?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked  
  
"Come here..." Meiling replied and she said her plan to them.  
  
"Cool!" Sakura said "You surely have a twisted mind!"  
  
"I know him since a long time you know!" she said (A.N. In my story, Meiling  
love Syaoran as a brother and Li loves her as a sister so don't wonder why  
she isn't possessive and why she is friendly, okay?)  
  
"Let's do it girls!" Tomoyo said  
  
  
~~ After their plan and after all of them had showered ~ ~  
  
They were still in the showers, talking, laughing and combing their hair   
when a yell came from Li's showers. They ran out of theirs to see what had  
happen exactly when Li discovered what they had done.  
  
"WHYTHEHECKHAVEYOUCOMEINMYSHOWERS!!!" Li said  
  
"What did you said?" asked Meiling containing her laughter.  
  
"What was a bra doing in my showers??!!??" he said.  
  
"Oh! Do I was in the wrong showers, then?" Meiling asked with a fake confusion  
  
"Oh no, Meiling!" he said  
  
"Meiling.....stop....that...I...can't...take....it....anymore...." Tomoyo  
said  
  
With that, all the girls started to laugh.  
  
"We were joking Syaoran!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Okay. Now I owe you one!" he said "It will be your worst nightmare, hahaha!"  
he faked an evil laugh.  
  
By this time, Sakura remained silent because she was the one who had to take   
the bra to Li's showers. She just looked at the counter where she put the bra  
they took in a store earlier but she blushed terribly at this moment! Just  
to remember that moment put a blush on her cheeks.  
  
They went to eat again, and everybody went to sleep because it was an   
automatic lights system and they knew the lights will turn off in a short  
time.  
  
"Good night girls!" Li said  
  
"Good night Li-kun!" the three of them replied.  
  
With that, he went to the 'living room' of the furniture store where he'd  
sleep every night.  
  
"Good night girls!" Sakura said  
  
"Good night Sakura!" they replied  
  
Then, she went to sleep.  
  
"Well, Good night Tomoyo"  
  
"Good night Meiling, sleep tight!"  
  
The two girls went to sleep too. They didn't knew there would be a surprise  
waiting for them, when they would wake up.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Was it long enough this time?  
  
Sorry, it's just that I spent severals hours on it and I'm tired!  
  
I'm evil and I know that. It is not a cliffhanger though, because you know,  
deep inside of you what will happen so...  
  
Don't worry! I'll write the next chapter soon!  
  
Review please! If you do, you're sure to be thank in one of my fanfic!  
So, goodbye minna-san! (For me it's more good night -yawn-)  
  
Bye bye!  
lily  
  
  
  
  



	6. A new thing to do?

Hello!  
  
Here is the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews, I apreciate this a lot.  
-Syaoran  
-  
-~*SakuraandSyaoranforever*~  
-Lullaby  
-Empress Sarah-sama  
-Sakura1985  
-Madison Taylor  
-Stacey shall die  
-Nako-chan  
-angry mob  
  
My special hello is for: wussup!!!  
  
BTW, I say a special hello to somebody who reviewed, or to somebody who e-mail  
me often or something like that. I know it will sound stupid but it is like   
an award, okay?  
  
And wussup!!!, you worth at least 3 special hello for all you did!!!  
Thank you very very much.  
  
On with the fic, and sorry if I write to short chapters but English isn't my  
first language so it's a little bit more difficult for me.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In the middle of the night, Sakura woke up. She din't knew what time it was  
so she decided not to wake anyone but just go to the fountain because she  
like it and because she wasn't sleepy anymore.  
  
When she arrived to the fountain, she just sat there and thought about the  
things that had happen yesterday.  
  
'What was he going to tell me? To stay away from him? That he loves me maybe,  
that would be so great!' but another voice in her head said ' You're  
dreaming, he doesn't love you.'  
  
For about an hour, she argued with the other voice in her head. But she didn't  
knew that she walked during this time but when she stop arguing with herself,  
she was in front of the food court. She saw Syaoran, sitting in the food  
court. 'He probably doesn't be able to sleep him too' she thought.  
  
She make her way to the table where he was sitting and she sat next to him.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping right now" he asked her  
  
"I don't know. I'm just not sleepy, and you?" she asked  
  
"The same. Ehhh, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The thing I was going to tell you before, it was, it was, it was..."  
  
"It was that I love you Sakura." he finished  
  
He lowered his head, looking at the ground and blushing madly. She took his  
head with one hand and make him to look at her.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran"  
  
Then, he pulled her closer and their lips met. They kissed and talked and  
kissed again until they heard something.  
  
It was Meiling and Tomoyo who were cheering up.  
  
"Yeah! The did it! They finally admit their feelings for each other!" Tomoyo  
said  
  
"Yeah! That's cool!" Meiling replied and they did a high five.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sakura to Syaoran very very low, just for them.  
  
"I think we could..." he said very low... "RUN!!!" he yells  
  
They run and run and run, Tomoyo and Meiling behind them, trying to catch up.  
Sakura and Syaoran reached a store. It was a toy store. They ran in it and  
taking teddy bears and dolls and trucks - all they could pick up - they   
threw them in the way behind them to make Meiling's and Tomoyo's way very  
hard.  
  
Soon, Meiling and Tomoyo gave up and returned to the furniture store to get  
the clothes they picked up earlier. They then went to dressed up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran stopped to catch their breath.   
  
"That... was... very... funny..." Sakura said  
  
"Yes but there's something we didn't finish earlier..." he said with a grin  
  
"Let's finishing it now then..." she replied and they kissed again.  
  
  
  
"What do we do now?" Tomoyo asked. They were all in the delicatessen. They  
just finished their lunch and they wondered what to do next.  
  
"What about... ehhhh... I don't know" Meiling said confused.  
  
"Maybe we can do a pillow fight?" Tomoyo said  
  
"Maybe later, I don't feel like it now..." Sakura said  
  
"You don't feel like it, hey?" Tomoyo asked hitting Sakura with a big pillow.  
  
"Now, YES!" Sakura replied running to go pick up a pillow  
  
"Me too!" Meiling said happily  
  
"What are we waiting for, then?" Li said and they went to pick up pillows  
  
Soon, it was the typical pillow fight. With messy hair, laughing, trying to   
hit someone when they were hit themselves, trying to find the perfect way to  
sneak behind someone, the typical pillow fight!  
  
"Don't you think you can escape me?" Li said to Meiling  
  
"Maybe, just try to catch me!" she replied  
  
"Okay, but beware..." he said before starting to run towards her........  
just to be hit very hard by Sakura.   
  
"Hey! Not fair! You're two and I'm alone!" he said, laughing  
  
"Are you afraid of two girls? Then you'll be totally freak out of three!"  
Tomoyo said, laughing as well  
  
"Mommy, mommy, the girls do mean things..." Li said playfully  
  
"You're mom isn't here, so you can't escaoe us, hehehe!" Meiling said  
  
Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and said:  
  
"Yes, she is here. She watches you so beware!"  
  
Li stopped laughing very fast. He wasn't afraid, just confused.  
  
"If you talk about Mom Christmas, hehehe!" this voice laughed  
  
"If you can just turn to your right, you'll have a big surprise!" it  
continued  
  
They all turned to their right to see.................................  
  
  
Sakura with a microphone!  
  
"Why did you do this?" Li asked, confused  
  
"It was just an original way to show you that I discovered the system who  
make you speak through the speakers all over the mall. ...and it was also  
a way to freak out all of you and I think it worked, hahaha!" she said  
laughing.  
  
Suddenly, a pillow hit her.  
  
"Did you think I would let you freaking me out without doing a thing?" Tomoyo  
said with a grin  
  
"Pillow fight!" she yells  
  
"All on Sakura!" Meiling yells  
  
They played and laugh like that 'til 5:00 pm. They were having so much fun!  
  
"We'll never forget this winter break..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Never..." they all said at the same time.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me and you can be the person that the special hello is to.  
  
I do not own CCS. Just Stacey, Shayne, the teachers and my little 'contest'  
it is not a contest but I don't know how to say what it is so...  
  
Anyway, review or e-mail me at: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
Merry X-mas to all of you!  
  
lily 


	7. How will the adventure end?

Hiya!  
  
I'm sure you want to kill me for not writing sooner but please forgive me and  
read this! Thanks to my reviewers and, I just post up my other fic so  
I named them all in that... but there's not many!   
  
Don't forget, if you read my other story, review and tell me who is your   
guess for the 'mysterious person' and Flower (tigerflower), I know that  
you know the answer but don't tell it, ok? ok, ok, maybe you don't know it  
but I wrote hints for you and you can, with what I wrote, know who it is but  
maybe you're wrong after all!  
  
On with the ficcie now and if you don't remember, they're 14!!!  
  
And my special hello is for: Syaoran  
***************************************************************************  
  
After the pillow fight, they all went to eat and it was now 7:16 pm.  
  
"What do we do now? I think we did all we could do in here..." Meiling said  
  
"We can go see a movie, maybe?" Li ask, Sakura snuggled against his chest  
  
"Oh! I see! This way, you and Sakuri could spend the ENTIRE time not looking  
at the movie but at each other right?" Tomoyo asked with a grin  
  
"I wouldn't be against it" Sakura said  
  
Now realizing what she came to say, she blush a deep red...like Syaoran.   
The two of them are together now but they're still very shy.  
  
"Let's go see a movie! Which one?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Maybe... it's so hard to choose... maybe 'Can't hardly wait'?" Sakura said  
(A.N. This one is for you Flower!)  
  
"Yeah! I've seen the previews and it looks great!" Tomoyo said  
  
"So all for Can't hardly wait!"  
  
A voice came from quite away from them.  
  
"It is currently 7:23 pm. The movie will start in 7 minutes. Take your seats  
and the movie theatre staff hope you'll enjoy it. Now with the main presentation  
Can't hardly wait."  
  
The voice spoke in a formal voice, like a staff member. But it doesn't took  
very long that Sakura discovered what had happenned.  
  
"Meiling! Stop playing with that microphone, would you? I told it to you 23  
times today!"  
  
"Ok! It was just for fun! Let's go see that movie then!"  
  
"Let's go! The movie start in 2 minutes so hurry up!" Tomoyo said  
  
They sat in the movie theatre. Tomoyo enjoyed the movie very much, it was  
now her favourite, like Sakura and Meiling. The only thing is that Sakura  
didn't watch the movie all the time..... She was too often looking at her  
beloved one.  
  
"Great movie." Syaoran said when the movie ended.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura said  
  
"It is my FAVOURITE!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling said at the same time "Seth Green  
is so... so..." the two of them sighed with the not-there look.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran giggled. Always the same. Each time these two saw this actor  
it was the same thing. Sakura was with them before but now that she knew   
Syaoran loved her, she didn't care anymore.  
  
Something catched Syaoran attention. Something shimmering. He frowned and   
look at this 'thing'. It was water. Yeah, water. He came near the watery spot  
just to see that it was like an indoor river. He followed the river and  
the girls followed him. None of them spoke a word, they just follow the  
river until they reached the end of it. It was not an end but if they still  
wanted to follow the river, they'd have to dive in it.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ok. Let's see what we have. We can stay in here until the mall reopen or  
close definitly, which could take a long time because procedures takes months  
and sometimes years to come to an end and we want to quit this mall even if we  
had fun in it because, I think I'm not the only one who wants to be outside  
again, right?"  
  
"Yeah" the 3 girls replied  
  
"On the other hand, we can go down there, wet ourselves and see where the  
water goes after the mall. It will go somewhere outside so we'll be able to  
quit this place."he added  
  
"Yeah but what about if we're stuck?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"We'll just come here again and wait!"  
  
"Ok Syaoran, I think the same thing. I want to see otousan and onichan again"  
Sakura said  
  
"You have all your things" Sakura asked to everybody  
  
"Yep!" They all answered  
  
"So, let's go!" She replied. One thought was running in her mind: where did  
that water come from?  
  
They all dive in and follow the river current. 15 minutes after they were still  
under ground. That's when Sakura realized something.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"When we first notice that we were stuck in that mall, we did a big check up  
of what we had, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, we note the movie theatre, the services and the stores, why?"  
  
"But we didn't note the RIVER! Had anyone of you seen the river when we did  
the big check-up?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"But a river, it's big so we had to see it if it was there." Sakura added  
  
"What do you say? That the river appeared like that, in the middle of the   
night?" Syaoran asked  
  
"No but that the river is maybe..." Tomoyo didn't have the time to finish   
her sentence, someone finished it for her:  
  
"The river IS a magic trick! Hehehe. MY magic trick. Stupid fools! You fall  
right in my trap, or should I say, dive right into my trap."  
  
Suddenly, the river broked down and they fall into an underground maze. A  
BIG underground maze.  
  
"I have a deal for you. You lend me your powers and you can go. You didn't  
lend me your powers and you die here, hehehe!"  
  
"Never! You'll never have our powers!" S+S said  
  
"Then you'll have to face the mysteries and the evil underground world,   
forever! Hehehe!"  
  
"Sure! Anything except to lend you our powers!" They replied  
  
"Ok for you!" And the witch makes them dissapeared.  
  
"And you two now.....Lend me your powers or I'll teleport you to the deep  
and scary underground world like these two fools..."  
  
"Never!" The two girls said   
  
"And we doesn't have powers anyway" Meiling said  
  
"Yes you have some. It's just that you don't know how to use them. But I know  
how so why didn't you lend them to me if you doesn't use them..."  
  
"NEVER!" And the witch make them disapeared like Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"They'll lend me their powers someday. They'll surrender... I'll not fight...  
I'll just wait...they'll surrender..." the witch said "Ne, Karine?" she  
asked to her little pet rat. (A.N. Another one for Flower!)  
  
"After all, I'm the second most powerful sorceress of all time! Behind that  
cherry blossom! I'm the great Cassilyanne!" (A.N. ok the name sucks but I  
didn't know what to write for a witch so I took part of a name and part of   
another...Yep ok part of MY name but it doesn't matter and I'm not a witch!)  
  
(At the underground world...)  
  
"Ok what do we do now?" Sakura asked  
  
They didn't know where togo and it was a real maza down there. Everywhere they  
looked, they're was just a whole lot of nothing! Just rocks, sand and earth.  
  
"Let's go this way, I feel life beings that way" Syaoran said pointing to East  
  
"Ok! Let's go there!" Sakura said happily  
  
"Ok great...." Meiling said not happy at all  
  
"Another adventure for my kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed with the look  
she has everytime somebody talk about Sakura (A.N. The big eyes with admiration  
and water, you know what I mean, with her hans together below her chin...  
whatever!)  
  
And off they went, to another trilling adventure!   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think? I'll keep the same title thought...even if they'll not be  
in a mall anymore!  
  
Ciao minna-san!  
  
Don't forget to review please!   
  



End file.
